Raid Battle
Raid Battle is an upcoming game mode in which up to 4 players can join together and participate in raid missions, where they can take on the strongest bosses. There is currently no release date for this mode, with periodical updates on features being posted on the Japanese Brave Frontier Facebook page. Accessing Raid Battle Mode The Raid Battle icon can be found in the main menu, but it is currently not functional. Similar to Arena Mode, 1 Raid Orb is required to access Raid Battle for a single session. Summoners may have up to 3 raid orbs at a single time, and once depleted, they will regenerate after a certain period of time. lobby.jpg|Lobby screen for Raid Battle. friendmenu2.jpg|Friend menu inside Raid Battle room. Talking to team members is possible. roommenu.jpg|Settings page for raid room. Options are "Play Style", "Target", "RC level", "password", a toggle for auto-join, and greeting message. Rooms Upon entering Raid Battle mode players arrive at the lobby screen, where they must first choose a room to enter. Players can choose to create a room, search for a room that another player has already made, or auto-join, where they will automatically be placed in any existing open rooms. Each room can fit up to 4 players maximum. It is possible to search for rooms in which friends are in, and when creating a room, it is also possible to set a password for entry. Lives At the start of a raid, each player is given three lives. If a player's party is defeated in battle, that player loses one life. When all lives are depleted, the player can choose to either give up, or to restore lives through the use of gems. Maps Players progress through a raid by travelling through special maps found only in Raid Battle. There will be multiple maps, and each will have different sizes and routes that players can take.Each stop on the map will result in battle, so it’s up to the players to decide which route to take, whether it be to search out bosses, or to take the most direct route. Camp All players start their raid at the camp grounds. Between battles, players can choose the option to rest, upon which their unit will return to the camp to recover HP. The unit continues to recover HP for as long as the player choose to remain in camp. When the party is defeated in battle, they will automatically be returned to the camp. Items! It will be possible for players to bring in items they already own into a raid, which will be handled separately from quest items. Players will also be able to harvest materials at different points on the map, which they can then use to synthesize items. Different points will yield different materials. Special raid items will also be introduced, which allow players to do a variety of things within raid battle, such as making invisible bosses visible, enabling teams to runaway from battles, or to instantly transport back to camp. Boss Battles! Bosses in Raid Battle will constantly be moving from point to point on the maps. There will be two types of raids, one where the bosses are visible, and ones where they are not visible, and the team must go searching for them. During battles, summoners now have the option to runaway from battles, as there are bosses within Raid battle that are far stronger than the ones in quest mode. Certain bosses will also be comprised of multiple body parts, each with different HP, attack, abilities, and so on.